Busted Window
by McRaider
Summary: What exactly was Burt's reaction when his son came home in "Acafellas".


A Busted Window  
McRaider  
Summary: What exactly was Burt's reaction when his son came home that day?  
Author's Note: I read "Four Ways Burt Hummel Surprised People (and one way he didn't)" by Crawler and the last bit made this come to my mind. So thanks for the inspiration.

Tears welled in his eyes as he stared at his windshield…dad go this for me, was all that kept running through his mind. He should be upset that it had been caused by a woman he'd thought was his best friend. But now, since getting the car just over three months ago he'd done nothing but dote on and watch over his car. The surprise and excitement alone he'd felt when his dad had led him to the garage the morning of his sweet sixteen.

Perhaps the worst part was now he'd have to…tell his father. School had ended and he stood there, still staring at the Navigator. He opened the car door and looked inside, glass was covering the two front seats. He looked down at his scarf, pulling it off his neck, he wrapped it around his hand and brushed as much of it off the seat as he could. He then got into the car and with great fear in his chest; he pulled out of the parking lot. The drive to the garage was only about fifteen minutes from school, but he spent the majority of it terrified that his father was going to take away his baby.

He pulled into the garage lot, parking the car and paused for a moment. Taking a slow and calming breath he got out of his SUV, shut the door and headed into the garage. "Hey Junior," Carl, one of the other workers looked up and smiled at him. Most of these men had worked here as long as Kurt had been around.

"Um…where's my dad?"

"In his office, everything okay kid?"

Kurt forced a smile and nodded, "Thanks Carl."

"No problem kid, I'm gonna head out for the night, you two good."

"Probably not, but thanks anyway go home."

With a nod Carl headed out, leaving Kurt alone to stare at his father in his office. He was working on something, looking bored to some extent. With another slow breath, he stepped up to the door, he knocked slightly, drawing his dad's attention upward, and then stepped inside. "Hey," He offered.

Burt Hummel may not have been the brightest man in the world, but the moment his son stepped into his office, he could tell something was on the boy's mind. "Hey kiddo, I thought you were heading straight home tonight."

"Yeah, uh dad…I need you to take a look at my baby." He winced, unsure how to explain what had occurred. He certainly wouldn't peg it on his friend. This was his fault, clearly he'd caused whatever had made Mercedes do this.

"Why, what happened, are you all right?" Burt was up and out of his office in a minute and Kurt felt like he was going to vomit all over everything at the sight.

Burt took one step outside and spotted the SUV with the hole in the middle of the window. All of his worst nightmares were coming true in his mind. He could tell just by the edges around the whole it had been caused by a rock. Burt wasn't an idiot, he knew his son's sexuality and personality led to a lot of teasing-whether Kurt was ready to admit it or not. "What the hell!" He couldn't stop the shout that came from his voice as he turned to the young man.

"Dad, please don't get upset-"

"Upset! Kurt there's a hole in your damn windshield, please tell me how I SHOULD react!"

"Someone just…threw…" He winced realizing that there was really nothing that would make this sound good. "A rock came through my windshield."

Burt looked at his child. He almost had to shake his head so he'd stop seeing the vision of his six year old boy trying to explain to him why he'd come with a black eye. "A rock huh, just threw itself through your window, Kurt-"

"Dad, I know your upset-"

"No," Burt chuckled softly, "No see upset would be if you'd gotten into a car accident, or didn't show up within an hour of your curfew. No this is an entirely different type of upset. Would you like to try and explain to me how a rock…that easily looks the size of a small softball, went through your windshield?"

"Bullies," Kurt lied, wincing again realizing his father probably wasn't buying it. "How long will it take to fix it?"

Again another chuckle, but Kurt knew this chuckle. It was different than the last one. This was the chuckle that game before a grounding, or a shouting match. "About four hours give or take, not that it matters."

That was the blow, Kurt blanched slightly, looking at his father. "Dad-"

"Yeah you're not driving it anymore."

"But-"

Burt looked at his son, "First the drawer of the tiaras and now you want me to be okay that someone just threw a rock through your windshield. Nice try kid. I'll drive you to and from school or you can hitch a ride."

Kurt felt his stomach drop, he looked at the ground, feeling his eyes tearing up again. He'd just gotten the car. Now his dad was taking it away from him. That car had meant so much to him because his father had given it to him. "Will I ever get it back?"

Burt took the keys from his son and moved towards the car, "Yeah when I decide to give it back, move so I can get it in the garage."

"This sucks," Kurt whispered watching his dad pulled the SUV into the garage and started closing the place up for the night.

Burt closed the garage up and looked at his son as they got into the actual car. He sighed, visions would race through his mind for the next several days that someone would kill his son while he was driving home-just because he was who he was. He loved his child, maybe some people didn't get that, or maybe he didn't always display that as well as he could have. But the boy sulking beside him in the car was all Burt had left in this world, and different be damned, he adored his son. He wasn't going to give anyone a weapon to kill him.

"I'm sorry Kurt."

The sixteen year old didn't reply. Burt sighed, realizing he wasn't going to be his son's best friend for awhile. "I'm doing this for you."

"Yeah, I know."

Of course he did, he wouldn't admit it, but yes he understood and that's probably what hurt Burt the most. Shaking his head he chuckled and flipped the radio on. "Sorry about the Navigator."

"Me too. I didn't mean to scare you."

Burt nodded; reaching out with one hand he ruffled his son's hair. "Pizza for dinner?"

"Pizza is terrible for you."

"Didn't mind it last Friday."

Kurt smiled weakly. He desperately wanted to make his father proud; clearly today hadn't been one of those days. He nodded, letting his father win this one. He knew his father loved him, he hoped and prayed that he'd be able to explain he was gay in the coming days, but until then, he'd just continue his lie.

The End


End file.
